[unreadable] Caritas St. Elizabeth's Medical Center (CSEMC) in Boston is a small independent hospital with a large commitment to biomedical research. This commitment is constrained in part by our ability to house research animals as well as the need for equipment to refine animal experimental procedures. This application requests NCRR funds for the purchase of equipment to meet these demands in our AAALAC-accredited animal care facility. The active recruitment of new faculty over the next few years will only put more pressure on the available housing space of animals within the animal facility. The expanded housing capabilities and additional research equipment will serve our researchers who currently receive funding from the Public Health Service. This project will increase their capacity to carry out high-quality and high- impact biomedical research, which relates directly to CSEMOs long-term goals for research. [unreadable] [unreadable]